


четыре года

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, драма, любовный многоугольник, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: четыре года непростых отношений между четырьмя людьми. сборник драбблов.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: The Universe by M&N [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 3





	1. Selfie (Минхо/Джисон)

_2015 год_

Джисон рассматривал свою стену, увешанную различными фотографиями. Вот он, совсем ещё ребёнок, с мамой в парке аттракционов со сладкой ватой в руках. Вата тогда была больше него самого. Эта фотография была его любимой и каждый раз, когда он смотрел на неё, он становился только счастливей. Вот он со своими лучшими друзьями — Чаном и Чанбином. Он скучает по ним, ему пришлось переехать и оставить их где-то в огромном Сеуле. Поэтому эта фотография делала его немного грустным и сентиментальным. А вот ещё одна любимая фотография. Она сделана совсем недавно. С фотографии Джисону улыбаются четверо мальчишек: Феликс, у него рыжие волосы, а его глаза сияют, Сынмин, маленький щеночек (который может очень больно ударить, если его разозлить), он сам, его лохматые волосы торчат во все стороны (он попал под горячую руку Сынмина, как раз перед тем, как они сделали это фото) и маленький Чонин, который везде таскался за ними хвостиком. Он всего на год младше, но его ямочки на щеках и брекеты на зубах отнимали у него ещё пару лет.

На стене много фотографий, Джисон делал их при любом удобном случае. Но здесь нет фотографии, о которой мальчик мечтал давно. Это его самая-самая большая тайна, и об этом знал только он сам.

В школе Джисону некогда было скучать. Там, где были он и его друзья, всегда было слишком шумно, на что учителя недовольно качали головой, но всё же украдкой тепло улыбались, смотря на них.

Был большой перерыв, когда они играли в очередную игру. И когда в последнем раунде, имея до этого равный счёт с Феликсом, Джисон проиграл, трое остальных мальчишек начали заговорчески шептаться. Джисон лишь грустно вздохнул и взял свой телефон, чтобы не думать о том, какую гадость придумают его друзья.

— Ладно, Джисон, — усмехнувшись произносит Сынмин. — Мы долго думали, но, наконец, решили. — Джисон поднял взволнованный взгляд на них. — Это идея Чонина, — услышав это, Чонин замахнулся было на хёна за то, что тот раскрыл его, но вовремя спохватился.

Сынмин сделал вид, что ничего не заметил и продолжил:

— После того как мы придём в столовую, с первым человеком, который зайдёт после нас, ты сделаешь селфи.

Джисон с недоверием посмотрел на них. Слишком просто. Джисону было несложно сделать фотку с незнакомым человеком. Он любил это.

— Договорились, — он пожал плечами, радуясь, что отделался так легко. — Идём обедать? — Трое друзей кивают, не сговариваясь.

Когда друзья зашли в столовую и уселись за свой любимый столик, все четверо уставились на входную дверь. Рядом сидящие ребята кидали на них странные взгляды, но ничего не говорили, они уже привыкли к тому, что Джисон и Ко постоянно творят странные, не всегда понятные им вещи.

Они слышат голоса, которые с каждой секундой становятся всё громче.

— Это Хёнджин, — взволнованно прошептал Чонин, и Джисон выдохнул. Ему непонятно, почему он вообще так волновался, ведь выполнить такое задание для него не проблема. Парень, но не Хёнджин, перешагивает порог столовой, все трое друзей Джисона затаили дыхание и… услышали стук. Обернувшись, они увидели своего друга методично бьющегося головой о стол. Парни недоумённо переглянулись, Сынмин потянулся к Джисону, аккуратно останавливая его.

— Джисон? — Феликс нарушил тишину первым. — Всё в порядке?

— О да! — Джисон улыбается немного натянуто. — Всё отлично. Итак, селфи, да?

Трое болванчиков снова кивнули одновременно, не сводя глаз с улыбающегося Джисона. Который в свою очередь уже был на полпути к выполнению своего наказания.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Джисон. — Тебя же Минхо зовут, да? — он получил кивок в ответ. — Я — Хан Джисон. Могу ли я сделать фотографию с тобой? — Джисон нервничал, это было заметно по тому, как он теребил края своей слегка мятой рубашки.

— Эм, — Минхо выглядел удивлённым. — Фотографию? Да, почему бы и нет.

Джисон просиял, как начищенный пятак, и полез в карман за телефоном. Сам Ли Минхо, старшеклассник, за которым таскаются не только девчонки, не отказал ему в такой просьбе. Джисон, наконец, вытащил телефон и поднял взгляд обратно на Минхо и увидел, как тот ударил по плечу Хёнджина, хихикающего над ситуацией. Джисон покраснел, когда Минхо ободряюще улыбнулся ему, приобнял за плечи и сам, забрав телефон из трясущихся рук, сделал несколько фотографий.

— С-спасибо, — пробормотал Джисон, и, несколько раз поклонившись, вернулся обратно к друзьям.

Те, без абсолютно какого-либо понимания, смотрели на происходящее. Куда делся их всегда самоуверенный Джисон? Джисон всё также молча сел на стул и повернул телефон экраном к друзьям, показывая тем самым, что своё наказание он выполнил.

— Это было странно, — заключил Сынмин, ударяя Джисона по руке.

— Эй! За что? — громкий возмущённый голос раздался на всю столовую, привлекая всё внимание.

— Больше не веди себя как придурок, — фыркнул Сын-сатаны-мин. Феликс и Чонин кивнули в знак согласия.

Джисон лишь закатил глаза на это, и, взяв рюкзак, сказал:

— Пойдёмте лучше на урок, а то опоздаем.

Едва оказавшись дома, Джисон достал из тетрадки свежую, только что распечатанную фотографию и повесил её в левый нижний угол стены, ближе к кровати. Теперь всё было на своих местах.


	2. First love (Хёнджин/Чонин, Минхо/Джисон)

_2015 год_

Когда Чонин раскрыл окно, ветер ворвался в комнату, срывая так бережно прикреплённые Джисоном фотографии. Чонин ахнул и бросился поднимать кусочки бумаги, поскорее вешая их обратно, пока хозяин комнаты был на кухне. Едва он успел повесить последнюю, как услышал звонкий голос:

— А вот и я! — Джисон застыл на пороге с двумя кружками горячего чая. — Ты чего такой испуганный?

— Я… — протянул младший, потянувшись рукой к шее. Джисон был знаком с ним довольно давно и знал, что малой делает так, когда волнуется. — Я просто решил открыть окно и ветер… я не успел закрыть обратно, извини, Джисон, твои фотографии упали, я знаю, как они важны для тебя, я всё поднял, я не хотел… — голос младшего с каждым словом становился всё тише. Джисону даже показалось, что он вот-вот заплачет. Чонин перестал бормотать извинения и комнату наполнила тишина. И тут Джисон фыркнул.

— Ты так распереживался из-за этого, тупица, — он протянул руку к волосам младшего и взлохматил их. Чонин всхлипнул.

В том, что случилось, не было ничего страшного для Джисона, по крайней мере так уверял себя парень, ведь они все всё ещё в его комнате. Но вот Чонин видит, как взгляд Джисона перебегает от одного снимка к другому, словно пересчитывая.

— А где?.. — взволнованно спрашивает старший. Его голос дрогнул. — Где фото с Минхо?

— А? — переспросил Чонин.

— Фотография с Минхо, Чонин! — Джисон уже явно переживал. — Она была вот здесь, внизу, рядом с кроватью!

Чонин начал осматривать всю комнату, пока Джисон стоял около стены, словно оцепенев.

— Нашёл! — из-под стола высунулась чёрная макушка, а следом за ней покрасневшее лицо Чонина. — Вот она!

Джисон в несколько шагов пересёк комнату и, оказавшись рядом с Чонином, выхватил фото из его рук и нежно расправил помявшийся уголок. Лишь только когда фотография висела на своём законном месте, Джисон стал выглядеть более спокойным. Сквозь открытое окно в комнату ворвался ещё один небольшой порыв ветра, на лице Джисона промелькнула тень беспокойства, но Чонин в то же мгновение подскочил и закрыл это злосчастное окно.

Плюхнувшись на стул, Чонин громко отхлебнул уже остывший чай, на что Джисон поморщился. Стоит научить мелкого некоторым манерам. Чонин бросил взгляд на фотографию, которая отняла минут десять его драгоценного времени, и задал давно мучивший его вопрос:

— Почему тебе так нравится эта фотография, хён? — Джисон, не ожидавший этого вопроса, поперхнулся.

— Я люблю каждую из них, — пожал плечами старший, справившись со смятением. — Каждый снимок — это воспоминание. Плохое или хорошее, но это моя жизнь и, наверное, я боюсь забыть что-то. — Джисон вновь встал и подошёл к стене. Улыбнувшись, он провёл рукой по своей детской фотографии с мамой, а затем его улыбка, казалось, стала немного грустной, когда он перевёл взгляд на фотографию его лучших друзей, оставшихся в другом городе.

— Хён, ты не понял. Почему тебе нравится именно эта фотография? — Чонин вырвал Джисона из его мыслей. — Это ведь была шутка. Игра!

— Это часть моей жизни, Чонин.

— Минхо что-то значит для тебя? — Джисон недовольно посмотрел на младшего. С чего такие вопросы вообще? Когда малой успел вырасти до таких мыслей в свои четырнадцать? А Чонин смотрел серьёзно, почти не моргая, всем своим видом давая понять, что не отступится, пока не услышит ответ.

Джисон вздохнул.

— Я не знаю. Не уверен. — Джисон не мог посмотреть на младшего. Ему было сложно признаться в этом даже самому себе. — Иногда мне кажется, что я чувствую что-то, что не должен.

— Неправильных чувств не бывает, — тихо сказал Чонин. — Ведь так, хён?

— Тебя что-то тревожит? — В голову Джисона вдруг пришла мысль о том, что Чонин начал задавать эти вопросы вовсе не из любопытства к его фотографиям.

— Нет, хён, — младший покачал головой, улыбка на его лице засияла. Джисон чувствовал фальшь, но не стал давить на друга.

Позже они посмотрели какой-то фильм по телеку, поиграли в приставку, и когда на улице уже начало смеркаться, Чонин засобирался домой.

— До завтра, хён, — крикнул Чонин. В ответ Джисон молча помахал рукой.

***

Чонин шёл домой не спеша, натянув на голову капюшон и пиная попадавшиеся под его ноги камушки. В его голове роились сотни мыслей, одна неутешительней другой. Разозлившись то ли на себя, то ли на объекта его страданий, то ли вообще на мать-природу, которая сделала его каким-то неправильным, он пнул камешек со всей силы.

— Твою мать!

Чонин ойкнул и отвернулся в другую сторону, моментально вытащив из кармана телефон и делая вид, что он тут вообще не причём.

— Слышь, пацан. — Чонин почувствовал чужую руку на своём плече. Он аккуратно оглянулся через плечо, и его карие глаза встретились с ярко-зелёными. Чонин бы не спутал эти глаза никогда. В их городе был только один человек, который додумался бы постоянно носить цветные линзы. Хван Хёнджин. Да уж, судьба точно смеётся над Чонином.

— Не очень-то вежливо швыряться в людей камнями, а потом делать вид, что это был вовсе не ты, — Хёнджин говорил медленно, словно расстягивая слова. Он игрался с ними, словно они были тянучей ириской в его рту. Мысли Чонина были только об этом, и он не мог понять, что именно говорит ему парень его мечты. — Ты глухой, что ли? — в его голосе послышалось раздражение. Он протянул руку к голове Чонина и резким движением стянул капюшон. — Чонин? — раздражение сменилось удивлением.

— Привет, хён, — неловко улыбнулся младший. Рука на автомате потянулась к шее, слегка расчёсывая её. — Извини, я не специально тебя потревожил. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Извини ещё раз. — Чонин слегка поклонился старшему и быстрым шагом ушёл в сторону своего дома, заставляя себя не оборачиваться.

Чонин понимал, что четырнадцатилетнему ему, такому невзрачному, такому парню, никогда не светит такой, как Хёнджин. Да за ним и Минхо девчонки в школе бегают, выбирай любую. И Джисон. Нет, — мысленно поправляет себя Чонин. — Джисон не бегает, Джисон наблюдает.

На улице уже совсем стемнело. Ему хотелось плакать, но почему-то он не мог. Он просто шёл в темноте, снова натянув капюшон. Он злился. Ему было жаль себя. И Джисона.


	3. Mistake (Хёнджин/Минхо)

_2018 год_

Минхо не думал, что будет скучать по родному городу. Но спустя год в Сеуле всё также многое напоминало ему о друзьях, которых он там оставил. И о нём. Но не смотря на это, он совсем не жалел, что уехал. Всё стало так запутанно… Слепая любовь Джисона и чувства, в которых Минхо смог признаться только себе. Он лишь надеялся, что Чонин вырастет и научиться не давать себя в обиду. 

“Привет, хён.” - Вспомнишь солнце… Минхо улыбнулся и быстро ответил на сообщение Чонина. Младший часто писал ему, спрашивал о Сеуле, о его учёбе и работе и рассказывал новости из города. Минхо понимал, что ему было бы проще, если бы он не знал. Если бы он отпустил. Всех троих. 

“Хёнджин…” - Последнее сообщение заставило сердце Минхо сделать кульбит. 

“Как он?” - спросил Минхо.

“Я не знаю, хён, он перестал с нами общаться.” - Даже сквозь сообщения старший чувствовал грусть Чонина. Младший всегда был меланхоличным. Когда для Минхо пришло время уезжать, он попросил Джисона, чтобы тот был рядом с Чонином всегда, насколько это возможно. Ради Минхо. Джисон поклялся, что будет.

“Не переживай, мелкий. С ним всё будет хорошо.” 

“Я просто… Хён, я так скучаю.”

“Прости меня, малыш.”

Чонин написал ещё что-то, но Минхо не хотел больше разговаривать. На самом деле, как только Чонин написал его имя, все его мысли состояли из одной бегущей строки.

_ХёнджинХёнджинХёнджинХёнджинХёнджинХёнджин_

Парень до самой ночи проворочался в постели, пытаясь заснуть, но сон настиг его только к утру. И по нему это явно было видно.

\- Блин, парень, ты словно пил всю ночь… - поморщившись, протянула Дахён из-за стойки. - Смотри, чтобы Дэхён-щи не заметил. 

\- И тебе привет, - слегка кивнул Минхо коллеге, скрываясь в подсобке. Минхо работал в кофейне всего пару недель, но уже успел сдружиться со своей напарницей. А вот своего начальника он видел только пару раз: первый - на собеседовании, второй - несколько дней назад. “Странный тип, но добрый”, - решил ещё в первую встречу Минхо.

Посетителей было много и день за работой прошёл незаметно. К концу дня и Минхо, и Дахён валились с ног. Наконец, закрыв смену, они, болтая и вспоминая некоторые забавные моменты из сегодняшнего дня, вышли из кофейни. 

\- Привет. 

Минхо моментально вскинул голову и остановился, не веря своим ушам. Этот голос он бы никогда не забыл. Это был его голос. Дахён вырвала его из оцепенения, дёрнув за руку, напоминая о себе. 

\- Минхо, ты обещал проводить меня, - недовольно сказала девушка. Дахён быстрым шагом продолжила идти, потянув за собой парня.

\- Дахён, я… - Минхо замолчал, осознав, что он не может бросить девушку в такое время одну. Он провожал её каждый раз после смены, и этот не был исключением. Ему только оставалось надеяться, что он не уйдёт. Что он дождётся его.

Всю дорогу до дома Дахён, Минхо не проронил ни слова, в отличие от спутницы.

\- Я вчера шла на встречу с подругой, а какой-то придурок на машине окатил меня водой с ног до головы, представляешь? Ну я покрыла его всеми словами, которые вспомнила, и побежала домой переодеться… Минхо? - Дахён прервала свой рассказ, увидев, что Минхо не реагирует на её рассказ, хотя они всегда очень много разговаривали по вечерам. - Минхо, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

Минхо не слушал. У Минхо сердце готово из груди выпрыгнуть, и в голове всё та же бегущая строка с прошлой ночи.

_ХёнджинХёнджинХёнджинХёнджинХёнджинХёнджин_

\- Минхо?

\- Дахён, прости. - Голос парня дрожал. - Я не хочу сегодня разговаривать. 

Девушка ничего не сказала ничего, но Минхо понял, что она обиделась. “Ничего, завтра с ней поговорю.” До самого дома они шли молча. 

Едва Дахён исчезла в подъезде, Минхо бросился обратно, к кофейне, молясь всем богам, чтобы он не ушёл.

Он был там. Стоял, кутаясь в свой огромный шарф и часто моргая.

\- Всё ещё носишь свои глупые линзы? - тихо спросил Минхо, подойдя к парню. Кивок. - Почему ты здесь? Как ты узнал, что я работаю именно здесь, Хёнджин?

\- От Чонина. С ним-то ты общаешься, оказывается. - В голосе звучала обида. - Мог бы написать хоть пару слов. 

\- Я… - Минхо вздохнул. Как ему объяснить, что он только из-за него, Хёнджина, и уехал. Они заигрались тогда, в школе, не думая о последствиях. Не думая о том, что однажды одному из них будет больно. Им оказался Минхо. - Хёнджин, я не знаю, как объяснить.

\- Словами, - буркнул Хёнджин. А затем поднял взгляд на парня напротив. Минхо редко видел Хёнджина таким. Серьёзным. - Я не смогу без тебя, Минхо. Я пытался весь этот год, правда. Но я едва дожил до конца учебного года. 

Минхо смотрел на Хёнджина и не понимал. 

\- Почему? 

\- Ты... _серьёзно?_ \- От его голоса у Минхо по телу пробежало стадо мурашек. - Ты никогда не думал о том, что у нас не было надежды на хороший конец, после всего? Что однажды кому-то из нас будет больно? - Минхо застыл. Откуда он?.. Почему он об этом говорит? - Я люблю тебя. Любил всегда, начиная с седьмого класса. 

Минхо не знал, что ответить. Его тело словно не подчинялось ему. Оказывается, больно было обоим.

\- Минхо, - голос Хёнджина звучал жалобно. - Минхо, ответь хоть что-нибудь. Пожалуйста…

Хёнджин опустил голову, желая скрыть своё лицо. Он оставил в Пусане всё. Мечты, родителей, сестру, друзей. Потому что без Минхо его жизнь - пустая. И он не знает, что будет делать, если Минхо, его Минхо, отвергнет его. 

Внезапно он почувствовал чужую руку на своей голове. Рука нежно, едва касаясь, поглаживала и перебирала его волосы. Хёнджин слышал шёпот Минхо, но не мог его разобрать. 

В уголках глаз Минхо были слёзы. Свободной рукой он схватил подбородок Хёнджина и приподнял его голову. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, он оставил долгий поцелуй на лбу парня и повторил:

\- Мой. Я буду рядом. Я больше не уйду. 


	4. A rainy day (Чонин, Минхо, Хёнджин)

_2015 год_

Минхо не думал, что свой семнадцатый день рождения будет проводить, стоя под дождём, наблюдая, как сердце дорогого ему человека разбивается из-за его «лучшего друга». Нет, Хёнджина он и правда считает своим лучшим другом с тех пор, как они познакомились в начале прошлого года. Но границы их дружбы слегка размылись пару месяцев назад. Минхо и сам не знал, кто они друг для друга сейчас. Но смысл в том, что когда рядом с ними появляется компания во главе с Джисоном, он видит только Чонина, словно весь мир Минхо крутится вокруг младшего. Иронично, что для Чонина существует только Хёнджин.

Капли дождя стекали с одежды, с волос, текли по лицу. Его кеды полностью промокли, но Минхо не обращал никакого внимания на всё это. Он видел, как Хёнджин стянул капюшон с Чонина и что-то сказал ему. Он видел, как Чонин отвернулся и, натянув капюшон обратно, почти убежал, исчезая из поля зрения Хёнджина и Минхо.

Минхо, не справившись с нахлынувшими эмоциями, подошёл к Хёнджину. Наверное, если бы они не были так близки, он бы ударил его прямо здесь. Минхо был готов защищать Чонина от любого, кто мог ему хоть как-то навредить. От любого, кроме Хёнджина.

— Что ты ему сказал? — ледяным голосом произнёс Минхо. — Ты же знаешь…

— Знаю, Минхо, — тихо ответил Хёнджин. — Но я не видел его лица. Да и вообще не сказал ему ничего такого, что могло его расстроить.

Минхо вздохнул. Он догадывался, почему Чонин выглядел расстроенным, но он не станет рассказывать об этом Хёнджину. С его самомнением он захочет заполучить мальчишку, держать его рядом с собой. Чонин достоин лучшего. «Тебя, что ли?» — ехидно спросил внутренний голос. Минхо поёжился. Он не считал достойным Чонина и себя тоже.

— Ты замёрз? — Хёнджин стащил с себя куртку и протянул её Минхо. Тот на автомате взял её в руки, но не надел. Хёнджин нахмурился, вырвал куртку из рук Минхо, и сам накинул её на плечи парня. Затем, приобняв его, повёл в сторону своего дома. Джебом сегодня остался у Джинёна, а Йеджи точно ему не расскажет. Она должна ему одно желание после последнего проигрыша в приставку.

Минхо молчал всю дорогу. Все его мысли были сейчас с Чонином, который, Минхо знал наверняка, сейчас, разговаривал со своим лучшим другом, пытался не думать о том, кто причиняет ему слишком много боли лишь одним своим существованием.

Он узнал о том, что Чонин влюблён в Хвана примерно сразу после того, как в их, Минхо и Хёнджина, дружбе что-то пошло не так. После того как они впервые поцеловались.

— Минхо? — голос Хёнджина вырвал Минхо из его мыслей. Они остановились. Хёнджин выглядел взволнованным. — Ты в порядке?

— Не совсем, — ответил Минхо. — Устал просто. Ты же знаешь, сейчас всё свободное время уходит на занятия с репетиторами.

Хёнджин, обольстительно улыбнувшись, обвил руки вокруг шеи Минхо и коснулся носом его щеки. Минхо резко дёрнулся, отпрянув.

— Что-то не так? — лицо Хёнджина помрачнело.

— У меня нет настроения сегодня, — мысли Минхо всё ещё были совсем с другим человеком. Хёнджин схватил Минхо за руку.

— Всё из-за Чонина, да? Может пойдёшь тогда к нему? — слова прозвучали резче, чем хотелось Хёнджину, но эмоции взяли верх.

— Я… — Минхо удивлённо поднял на него глаза. На его памяти Хёнджин ещё ни разу не разговаривал с ним так. Он убрал руку Хёнджина со своей и сделал небольшой шаг в сторону. — Мне лучше не оставаться у тебя сегодня.

Хёнджин смотрел на Минхо, не скрывая своей злости.

— Как хочешь, Минхо. Жаль, что я не тот, кто является твоим миром. — Практически выплюнув эти слова, он, больше не произнеся ни слова, развернулся и зашёл в подъезд. Он ударил кулаком стену, словно это из-за неё Минхо сейчас остался там, на улице, а не рядом с ним.

Дома Йеджи, и Хёнджину становится легче, она ничего не говорит, чувствует, как и всегда. Им двоим никогда не нужны были слова. Она садится на кровать в его комнате и обнимает. В школе с одноклассниками, с Минхо где угодно, со сверстниками на улице Хёнджин всегда был негласным лидером, всегда знающим что сказать, никогда не показывающим свои слабости, но с Йеджи он мог отпустить всё это. Он мог признать, что не знает чего-то, мог позволить себе быть слабым. Он успокаивается в её объятиях, злость уходит на задний план.

— Сыграем? — Йеджи вопросительно смотрит на него, протягивая джойстик. Ещё один плюс в копилочку сестры. Ни одного вопроса, она не лезла в его личную жизнь. Хёнджин сам расскажет, если ему нужна будет помощь.

— Я же тебя снова сделаю, — усмехнулся Хёнджин.

— Это мы посмотрим, пока ты гулял со своим мальчиком, я тренировалась.

Хёнджин резко перевёл на неё взгляд, уже приготовившись защищаться. Йеджи, поймав его взгляд, подмигнула ему и отвернулась, полностью сосредоточившись на игре.

***

Минхо остался на том же месте, недалеко от дома Хёнджина. Он стоял, прыгая время от времени, пытаясь согреться. Получалось у него это плохо, он был весь насквозь промокший. Даже куртка Хёнджина уже стала влажной. Минут через десять рядом с ним остановилась машина. Минхо тут же забрался внутрь.

— Господи, Минхо, ты весь вечер под дождём что ли гулял? Мама тебя убьёт. — Джэджун, брат Минхо, выглядел удивлённым. Обычно его младший брат следил за тем, как он выглядит, из-за чего они с Джухён частенько подтрунивали над ним.

— Я забыл зонт, — прозвучал тихий голос Минхо. Джэджун сразу понял, что у младшего что-то произошло.

— Минхо, — позвал он брата, поправляя фигурку кошки, стоящей на торпедо. Минхо посмотрел на него. — Если надо поговорить, я всегда рядом, помнишь? — Минхо кивнул. Джэджун не стал давить на него, поэтому просто напомнил Минхо пристегнуться.

— Знаешь, мама испекла твой любимый пирог, — хитро начал Джэджун. — Пока ты тут промокал под дождём, мы с Джухён уже его попробовали.

— Вы не посмели! — Минхо бы подскочил на месте, если бы ремень безопасности не удерживал его. Джэджун засмеялся.

— А вот меньше надо было гулять, — он показал младшему язык. Минхо возмущённо уставился на брата.

Так, перешучиваясь, они за полчаса доехали до дома. Джэджун, высадив Минхо около дома, сказал ему заходить домой, пока он найдёт место, чтобы припарковать машину. Когда Минхо подошёл к двери, он с удивлением обнаружил там Чонина.

— Привет, хён. Извини, что я не предупредил, что приду. Я и сам не знал. Просто ноги сами привели меня к твоему дому…

— Всё в порядке, Чонин-а. Я сам тебе сказал, что ты можешь приходить сюда в любое время. У тебя всё в порядке? — Стоило Минхо только увидеть Чонина, как все его проблемы стали не важны. Весь мир снова крутился только вокруг одного мальчишки. — Хочешь, зайдём ко мне? У меня там есть ну о-о-очень вкусный пирог. — Лицо Чонина озарилось улыбкой. Он кивнул.

— Идём, — усмехнулся Минхо.

Он открыл дверь и был оглушён голосами родителей и смешным, но громким звуком язычка-гудка прямо ему в левое ухо.

— Нуна! — возмутился Минхо, но тут же бросился подальше от сестры, едва успев снять обувь. В обычные дни Джухён редко проявляла нежные чувства по отношению к братьям, но в день рождения она пыталась «заобнимать их обоих до смерти», как выражались Джэджун и Минхо. Чонин смущённо топтался на пороге, пока родители Минхо не заметили, как одна из четырех кошек не начала тереться о его ноги и громко мяукать.

— Минхо! Дорогой, ты не хочешь познакомить нас со своим другом? — крикнула мама Минхо. Парень тут же вернулся в коридор. Его волосы были взлохмачены, а сам он весь покрасневший. Чонин, увидев такого непривычного, по-домашнему уютного Минхо, хихикнул.

— Смеёшья надо мной, мелкий? — прищурившись, весело спросил Минхо. — Ну-ну.

— Нет-нет, хён, — протестующе замахал руками Чонин.

— Мама, папа, это Чонин. Он из моей школы, учится в восьмом классе. Что ты встал в дверях? Раздевайся, проходи. — В этот момент в дом зашёл Джэджун, распахивая дверь и ударяя ею Чонина по голове. Чонин ойкнул, а Минхо, закатив глаза, взял его за руку, притянул его к себе и потрепал волосы.

— Мальчики, идите пока в комнату, хорошо? — мама Минхо мягко подтолкнула их к ближайшей комнате.

Минхо лишь вздохнул на это. Зайдя в комнату, он скинул толстовку, кинул на стол телефон и махнул Чонину рукой, мол, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома. Чонин зашёл в комнату следом за Минхо и осмотрелся. В комнате Минхо чисто бывает редко, но сегодня на удивление все вещи лежали на своих местах в шкафу, постель заправлена, а на столе только телефон Минхо, пара тетрадей и кошка, спящая ровно по центру.

— У тебя столько кошек, хён, — Чонин, подошёл к кошке, как только заметил её.

— И Джухён скоро взвоет из-за них, — усмехнулся Минхо. — У нас четыре кошки. Папа разрешил. Мы с моим братом очень их любим. — Минхо коснулся своим носом влажного носика кошки.

— Я не знал, что у тебя сегодня день рождения, — Чонин вдруг погрустнел. — Пришёл без подарка, да ещё и со своими проблемами.

— Чонин, ну что за глупости! Не переживай…

— Минхо, — они услышали стук в дверь, прежде чем та приоткрылась. Сестра Минхо позвала его, вежливо извинившись перед Чонином. Минхо оглянулся на млашего и пожал плечами.

— Я скоро вернусь, не нервничай так.

Когда Минхо вышел из комнаты, Чонин прошёлся глазами по полке с книгами. Он увидел лишь несколько художественных книг, все остальные оказались учебниками. Минхо был в старшей школе и очень много времени проводил, готовясь к выпускным экзаменам, хотя был только в десятом классе.

Чонин восхищался им и гордился тем, что такой парень, как Минхо сказал ему однажды, что хочет быть его другом.

Не найдя в комнате больше ничего интересного для себя, Чонин вернулся к кошке. Та уже проснулась и Чонин начал играть с ней.

— Ты такая славная, — нежно проговорил Чонин, почёсывая её за ушком. Экран телефона Минхо внезапно загорелся. Чонин не тот человек, который полез бы читать чужие сообщения, но, увидев имя Хёнджина, его рука потянулась к телефону.

«Я смотрю, ты даже не расстроился. Привёл Чонина к себе. Наши отношения ничего не значат для тебя, Минхо-хён, да?»

Чонин читал сообщение снова и снова, не веря своим глазам. Бросив телефон на стол, словно тот был из раскалённого железа, Чонин выбежал из комнаты. Сунув ноги в кеды, даже не надевая их до конца, и взяв в руки куртку, Чонин выскочил из дома Минхо. Вслед ему донеслись крики, но он не слышал ничего. Его мысли разбегались. Он не понимал, почему Хёнджин, его Хёнджин, написал такое сообщение его Минхо. Это неправильно.

— Это неправильно, — произнёс Чонин вслух, обесиленно опускаясь на скамейку.

Дверь распахнулась и на улицу выбежал Минхо в одной лишь футболке.

— Что случилось, Чонин?

— Почему ты не сказал мне, хён? Ты знал, что он мне нравится! — крикнул Чонин, не поднимая взгляда. — Почему не сказал, что вы встречаетесь?

Минхо, догадавшись, о ком идёт речь, побледнел.

— Мы не встречаемся, Чонин. Мы просто друзья. — Между ними повисло молчание. — Хёнджин, не тот, кто тебе нужен, — твёрдо добавил он.

— Друзья не пишут такие сообщения. — Чонин, наконец, посмотрел на Минхо. — Не тот? А кто тогда? Ты, хён?

— Ты достоин лучшего, Чонин. Рядом с тобой должен быть кто-то хороший. Не я. — Минхо сглотнул. Эти слова давались ему с трудом. — И не Хёнджин.

— А Хёнджин будет рядом с тобой? — не дождавшись ответа, Чонин поднялся со скамейки. — Ты должен был сказать, хён. — С этими словами он ушёл, оставляя Минхо одного.

Минхо не думал, что свой семнадцатый день рождения будет проводить, стоя под дождём, наблюдая, как сердце дорогого ему человека разбивается из-за него.


End file.
